With advances in display technologies, the liquid crystal display resolutions have been increasing consistently, and liquid crystal display panels are getting more and more widely used.
A liquid crystal display panel may include a plurality of pixels in the display region. Each pixel may include a pixel electrode, a thin film transistor connecting to the pixel electrode, and a common electrode. The pixel electrode and the common electrode are two electrodes of a pixel storage capacitor. The electric charge a storage capacitor can store is proportional to the areas of the two electrodes and inversely proportional to the distance between the two electrodes.
However, with the increasing resolution of display panels driven by the market demand, the size of pixels is decreasing. To avoid impacting the aperture, electrode areas of pixel storage capacitors are often reduced, causing reduction in pixel storage capacitance.
The disclosed array substrate, display panel and display device are directed to solve one or more problems in the art.